1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring recoil assemblies and, more particularly, to a spring assembly for use in a firearm.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,689 to Grehl discloses a combination plastic spring guide and buffer assembly for an automatic pistol. The assembly has a metal plate that is connected to a rod segment by a head segment that is snap fitted to the rod segment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,107 to Woodcock et al. discloses a shock-absorbing recoil mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,113 to Seecamp discloses a telescoping return-spring assembly for an automatic handgun.
A problem exists in the prior art in that no lightweight self-contained spring assembly that is relatively simple to manufacture has been provided.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved spring assembly that overcomes problems in the prior art as well as provide additional features.